The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Many small businesses use disorganized ways of tracking contacts and deals, such as, through a combination of spreadsheets and a low-end crm product. Methods are needed for small businesses to track and organize bigger deals at a reasonable budget.
In conventional database systems, users access their data resources in one logical database. A user of such a conventional system typically retrieves data from and stores data on the system using the user's own systems. A user system might remotely access one of a plurality of server systems that might in turn access the database system. Data retrieval from the system might include the issuance of a query from the user system to the database system. The database system might process the request for information received in the query and send to the user system information relevant to the request. The rapid, secure, easy to use, and efficient retrieval of accurate information and subsequent delivery of this information to the user system in a manner that is easy to understand has been, and continues to be, a goal of administrators of database systems.
Unfortunately, the user of conventional database approaches for managing business deals might be slow and inefficient.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques enabling a user to manage business deals in a multitenant database system to improve performance, security, efficiency, and the ease of use of the database system.